


Je nummer 1 fan.

by Lilo_93



Series: Liefde is overal. [8]
Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fan - Freeform, First Kiss, First Meetings, Londen, M/M, Sydney - Freeform, alex is just a fan, mitch is racer
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilo_93/pseuds/Lilo_93
Summary: Wat als Mitch in formule E rijd en Alex is een fan van Mitch. Wat als de twee elkaar leren kennen. En wat als het meer is dan gewoon een ontmoeting.





	Je nummer 1 fan.

**Author's Note:**

> Mitch lijkt mij wel het type dat eventueel een fan heel gelukkig kan maken.  
Alex komt soms een beetje als een nerd over.  
Die twee zijn een gouden combinatie.

Nerveus kijk ik om mij heen. Vandaag ga ik hem zien. Ik volg hem sinds hij in de GP2 rijd. Dankzij een prijsvraag kan ik vandaag eindelijk Mitch Evans ontmoeten. Ik heb er zo lang op moeten wachten. Ik ben gewoon maar een student die Engels studeert. Mijn leven is niet zo spannend als dat van Mitch. Mitch is hier om Formule E te promoten samen met Stoffel vandoorne en Robin Frijns. Ik moet wel bekennen dat ik een zwak heb voor zijn accent. Ik hoor de deur open gaan en zie hem staan. Hij staat daar in het echt. Ik kan amper mijn geluk op. Hij stapt de kamer in. "Jij bent zeker Alex." "Ja dat ben ik." We kijken elkaar aan. Mitch wijst naar de bank. We gaan naast elkaar zitten. "Dus je hebt de prijsvraag gewonnen, dat betekend een paar foto's en we hebben precies 15 minuten dan moet ik verder." We maken een paar gekke foto's. Ik vraag aan hem of hij mijn wang wilt kussen. "Dat doe ik liever niet." Ik knik. We praten heel kort. Maar de 15 minuten zitten er snel weer op. Mitch loopt de kamer uit. Het viel heel erg tegen. Hij had het vaak over de race maar hij keek mij amper aan. Ik zucht. Was ik maar nooit verliefd op hem geworden. Ik besluit mij op mijn studie te gaan focussen. De liefde komt heus wel een keertje op mijn pad.

De maanden gaan voorbij. Ik ben voor mijn studie een paar maanden in Sydney. Ik kreeg de kans om ervaring op te gaan doen als docent daar. Eens kijken of het docenten vak voor is weggelegd. Ik sta voor de klas als ik een paar meiden hoor gillen. Ik doe de deur open. "Mitch Evans is hier, hij komt straks naar onze les." Ik kijk hun verbaasd aan. Daar ben ik niet over ingelicht. Ik besluit snel gewoon te doen wat er gedaan moet worden. Ik zet de leerlingen aan het werk. Dan stapt hij het klaslokaal in. De meiden beginnen gelijk te gillen. Sommige gaan direct bij hem staan. Er worden foto's gemaakt en ik laat het gebeuren. Ik probeer zo weinig mogelijk aandacht te trekken van hem. Ik ga achterin de klas zitten wanneer hij vertelt over wat hij doet. Hij beantwoord alle vragen van de leerlingen. Officieel zou hij hier maar een half uur zijn. Maar twee uur later zijn we pas klaar. Er zijn meerdere leerlingen bij gekomen. Hij geeft alle leerlingen de aandacht die ze verdienen.

Wanneer hij de klas uitstapt kijkt hij mij verbaasd aan. Ik heb hem 3 jaar niet gezien. Hij stapt op mij af. "Wij hebben elkaar toch vaker ontmoet." Ik schud snel mijn hoofd. Hij kijkt naar mijn naamkaartje. "Alex Lynn." "Dat ben ik." Mitch schud weer zijn hoofd. "Je doet mij aan iemand denken die ik heb ontmoet in Londen, ik ben toen zo bot tegen hem geweest, hij verdiende het niet maar ik zat gewoon niet lekker in mijn vel, ik kan die persoon gewoon niet vergeten en toen ik je net zag staan voor de klas dacht ik dat hij het was." "Wie weet vind je hem nog wel eens." Mitch stapt de klas uit. Ik besluit om de leerlingen naar huis te sturen. Het is even 3 uur. Misschien heb ik dan een keertje vroeg weekend.

Als ik het klaslokaal afsluit staat hij daar. "Jij bent die fan." Ik knik voorzichtig. Hij trekt mij in zijn armen. Hij gaat met zijn hand door mijn haren. We kijken elkaar aan. "Moet je niet dingen doen voor de Media." "Nee ik ben dit weekend vrij, volgende week mogen weer aan de bak." We staren elkaar aan. Hij kijkt mij vragend aan. "Zin om vanavond bij mij te blijven eten, ik wil het graag goedmaken." "Dat hoeft niet hoor, we hebben het gewoon beide heel erg druk." Ik loop weg en besluit om hem nu te vergeten maar ik kan het niet.

Nachts lig ik bed. De tranen stromen over mijn gezicht. Ik hou van hem. De week daarop staat hij weer bij mijn klaslokaal. Dit keer zitten er heel wat oudere leerlingen in mijn lokaal. Mitch zie ik staan samen met Pierre Gasly. De twee maken lol met de leerlingen. Ik stap het lokaal in. Ik ga weer achterin zitten. De leerlingen zitten aandachtig naar Mitch te luisteren. "Waar heeft u het meeste spijt van als het om een fan gaat."

Mitch gaat rechtop zitten. "Een kleine drie jaar was ik voor promotie in Londen, daar kreeg ik de kans om een fan te ontmoeten, zijn naam was Alex, ik kan mij nog herinneren dat ik heel erg nerveus was toen ik hem zag zitten. We hebben heel foto's gemaakt. Toen hij vroeg of ik hem een kus op zijn wang zou geven heb ik het geweigerd, ik was toen nog niet uit de kast, de meeste van jullie weten dat ik Bi ben maar terug bij die ontmoeting, ik ben toen zo bot tegen hem geweest. Ik ben daarna die kamer uitstapt, ik hoorde hem huilen. Ik moest helaas toen door naar de volgende fan maar het liefste wat ik terug bij hem gaan zitten en hem in mijn armen getrokken, hij verdiende dat niet." Ik slik heel even. "Heeft u hem daarna nog eens gezien." "Ja, een week geleden, het is voor jullie meneer Lynn."

Alle leerlingen draaien zich naar mij toe. Ik kan het niet merk ik. Mitch stapt op mij af. Hij trekt mij in zijn armen. Ik huil zachtjes. De leerlingen lopen met Gasly mee. We zitten op de grond. Ik duw mijn gezicht in zijn nek. "Ga mee naar Antwerpen over drie weken, geef mij de kans om je te leren kennen." Ik kijk hem aan. Hij drukt zijn lippen die van mij. Ik zoen hem voorzichtig terug. "Hoelang moet je nog stage lopen en wanneer ben je klaar." "Ik ben volgend jaar juli klaar." "Wil je dan nog steeds als docent blijven werken." "Eerlijk gezegd wel." "We vinden wel een weg hoe we het kunnen laten werken." We zoenen weer. Ik lig zowat in zijn armen. We houden elkaar vast. "Jij bent die speciale fan weetje dat." "Misschien ben ik niet zomaar een fan." "Nee want ik vind je eigenlijk heel erg leuk." Ik voel zijn lippen op mijn mond. Ik open mijn mond. We laten onze lichamen het werk doen. "Ik haal je vanavond op nadat je klaar bent en daarna gaan we genieten van een fijn moment." We zoenen een laatste keer. We staan beide op. De leerlingen lopen weer de klas in. Mitch zwaait naar mij. Een paar meiden kijken naar mij. "Meneer u heeft een zuigzoen in u nek en waarom zijn u lippen zo rood." "Gewoon."Ik zet de leerlingen weer aan het werk. Als 1 van de leerlingen achterblijf in het lokaal ga ik naast hem zitten. "Is het okay om homo te zijn." "Dat is het zeker." Ik trek de leerling in mijn armen. Ik voel zijn pijn. Hij huilt. We praten een tijdje. "Onthoud, als er iets is kan je altijd naar mij toekomen, ook al is Mitch hier, dan heeft hij gewoon pech." De jongens knikt heel blij en verlaat het lokaal met een glimlach. 

Wanneer Mitch avonds bij mij op de stoep staat pakt hij mijn hand vast. We lopen naar zijn auto. Bij zijn huis aangekomen te zijn zie ik al wat dingen klaar staan. "Het is toch weekend vandaag, zin in een jacuzzi momentje." Ik voel aan het water. Mitch kleed zich uit. Ik schrik even als hij helemaal naakt voor mij staat. We kijken elkaar verlegen aan. Ik trek ook snel mijn kleding uit en laat mij in het water zakken. Mitch komt naast mij zitten. We zoenen. Ik trek hem op mijn schoot. We hebben een momentje. "Wat was ik blij toen ik je zag staan daar voor de klas." "Ik ben je nooit vergeten, ik hou van je Mitch." Zijn handen verkennen mijn lichaam. We blijven twee uur lang in het water zitten. Mitch heeft van twee ligstoelen een bed gemaakt. We gaan op het bed liggen. Hij tussen mijn benen. We strelen. "Wat gaan je vrienden er van zeggen dat je voor een fan bent gevallen." "Dat boeit ze niks zolang ik maar gelukkig ben." Mitch verkent mijn lichaam en drukt overal kussen op mijn lichaam.

Daarna zoent hij mij nog een keertje. Ik voel zijn lippen tegen mijn nek steeds meer naar beneden. Een kreun verlaat mijn mond als ik merk wat hij doet. Ik krom mijn rug een beetje schreeuw het zowat uit. Dit voelt zo goed. Wanneer ik klaar komt duwt hij mij weer op mijn rug. Ik pak de condooms die naast de stoel liggen. Hij doet er 1 bij mij om en berijd mij dan. Ik wist niet dat het zo fijn kon voelen en dat hij mijn eerste zou zijn. Mitchie is gewoon mijn eerste. Als we beide op ons hoogte punt zijn laat hij zich tegen mij aanvallen. We zoenen weer. Het moment is zo magisch. Beide komen weer klaar. Mitch maakt ons schoon aan gaat naast mij liggen. "Dat was echt een fijne eerste keer." Mitch bloost. Ik trek hem in mijn armen. Hij pakt de deken. Onder de sterrenhemel vallen we in slaap.

Ochtends word ik wakker van wat geluiden. Mitch zet een bord met panenkoeken voor mijn neus. Hij pakt zijn mobiel en maakt een foto van mij terwijl ik eet. Onder de foto staat "Wakker worden met de liefste is super fijn." Er komen direct veel reacties onder. Veel mensen van de autosport herkennen mij niet. Na het ontbijt besluiten we dat we nog wel wat kunnen gaan zonnen, ik moet nog wel veel nakijk werk doen maar dat komt goed. Avonds zit ik met allerlei verslagen bij Mitch op de bank. Mitch staat in de keuken het eten klaar te maken. Wanneer de bel gaat kijk ik hem verbaasd aan. Niet veel later zie ik Mark Webber in de deuropening staan. Mitch lacht. "Mark dit is nou Alex, Alex dit is Mark, het is een soort van mentor voor mij." "Dus jij bent die jongen waar Mitch zijn kop niet over kan houden." Een paar minuten later staat Jenson Button samen met Fernando Alonso in de woonkamer. "We willen graag weten wie nou de grote liefde van Mitch is." Met ze vijven zitten we aan de keukentafel. "Mitch zij dat je Engels studeerde maar toch voor het onderwijs hebt gekozen." "Dat klopt." "Waar wil je gaan werken." "Het liefste hier in Sydney maar ik sta open voor allerlei plaatsen." Mitch pakt mijn hand vast. "Wat zijn je bedoelingen met Mitch." Ik kijk Mitch verbaasd aan. "Deze drie hebben mijn onder hun vleugels genomen, er is altijd 1 van hun bij mijn race, je kan zeggen dat ik vier vaders heb, mijn eigen vader en die drie." Langzamerhand begrijp ik de situatie. " Ik wil met hem oud worden en nog een hele lange tijd van elkaar kunnen genieten, ik weet dat we pas samen zijn maar ik zie ons wel oud worden samen." Mitch drukt zijn lippen op mijn mond. "Ik hou zoveel van je Lynn" Niet veel later voel ik drie paar armen om mij heen. "Welkom in de familie jongen, we zijn blij dat je onze Mitch zo gelukkig maakt."

De avond met de andere word heel laat. Tegen vier uur liggen we pas in bed. We zoenen en strelen weer. De alcohol doet zijn werk in ons bloed. We zoenen. Strelen en genieten van het moment samen. "Je gaat dus mee naar Antwerpen. die week dat je vrij bent." "Dat ga ik zeker." Elk moment met hem is magisch. Elk moment dat ik naast hem lig is fijn. We kijken elkaar lachend aan. We vallen in slaap. Ik trek hem tegen mijn borst. We zijn nu samen. Drie weken later zijn we in Antwerpen. Ik ontmoet veel mensen van de racewereld. Wanneer we door Antwerpen lopen moeten we vaak stoppen omdat Mitch herkend word door iedereen en alles.

Avonds bij een TV uitzending zit ik in het publiek. "Zo Mitch, we zien nu vaak foto's van jou en een zekere Alex, vertel ons eens hoe jullie elkaar kennen." "Mag mijn vriendje erbij komen zitten, we kunnen samen het beste het verhaal vertellen." Ik loop naar het podium. Ik zie Mark en Jenson heel trots naar ons kijken. "Dus vertel." "Nou ja, ik was heel erg fan van Mitch en hoe hij als persoon is, dus op een dag had ik een meet en greet met hem maar dat verliep alles behalve soepel, ik besloot daarna weer op mijn studie te gaan focussen en ja toen stond hij daar in eens voor mijn klas." "Dat klopt zeker, ik ben ambassadeur van een organisatie die scholen langs gaat om te vertellen hoe en wat in de autosport wereld, toen ik hem daar zo zag staan wist ik zeker dat het die fan moest zijn, eerst ontkende hij dat maar na de tweede ontmoeting is er iets moois ontstaan, ik hou echt heel veel van hem." "Valt het wel te combineren." "We zitten nu nog in de fase van elkaar goed leren kennen maar het werkt, het is een voordeel dat Alex in Sydney woont, ik kan hem tussen de races veel zien en we hebben veel contact, soms zitten we bij mij thuis het schoolwerk na te kijken en eerlijk gezegd vind ik elk moment met hem al fijn." "Mitch komt mij regelmatig van school halen en dan gillen de leerlingen." "Wat is nou het geen waar je voor bent gevallen bij Mitch." "Door hem wist ik dat ik op jongens viel." "Alex blijft lekker nuchter ondanks alle aandacht, we zijn liever bij hem thuis of bij mij thuis dan dat we ergens uit eten gaan, het is een simpel maar fijn leven." We kijken elkaar aan. Mitch kijkt mij vragend aan. Ik knik. We zoenen. We horen mensen juichen. "We wensen jullie het beste voor de toekomst en wie weet als je gaat trouwen nodig ons dan uit." 'Dat zullen we onthouden."

Ik ga naast Jenson zitten terwijl Mitch verder gaat met het gesprek. Hij slaat zijn armen om mij heen. "Goed gedaan Alex, we zijn trots op je." Ik knik verlegen. Mark besluit dat ik het beste tussen hun kan zitten. De avond duurt lang. Ik sluit langzaam mijn ogen. Mark slaat een arm om mij heen trekt mij tegen zijn borst. Wanneer ik wakker word gemaakt zie ik drie paar ogen naar mij kijken. "O sorry ik ben gewoon een beetje moe." Mitch kust mij direct." "Dat maakt niks uit, het duurde ook echt onwijs lang. Met ze vieren lopen we naar het hotel. "Dus wat gaan jullie verder doen." "Morgen verlaten we het hotel niet en doen een bed dagje, de twee dagen daarna moet Alex wat dingen doen voor zijn studie doen dus gaat hier langs scholen en ik ga met hem mee." "Jullie steunen elkaar echt in elkaars dromen." "Dat vinden we heel erg belangrijk.

De vier dagen daarna genieten we van elkaar aanwezigheid. De fans blijven gillen als ze Mitch zien. Ook wanneer ik op de scholen aan het werk ben. Ik schud lachend mijn hoofd. Wanneer het tijd is voor de race sta ik in zijn motorkamer. Als ik zie dat hij het kan winnen ren ik snel naar Mark en Jenson en Fernando. Mitch is gewoon eerste geworden. Hij rent direct op ons af wanneer hij de auto uitstapt en kust mij vol op mijn mond. Ik zie overal camera's maar dat boeit mij niks. Ik heb nu mijn droomman in mijn handen. Ik trek hem tegen mij aan. We vallen zowat maar worden tegen gehouden door Jenson en Mark.

Tijdens de ceremonie merk ik dat Mitch heel erg nerveus is. Ik kijk hem vragend aan maar hij wuift het weg. Na het volkslied stapt hij van het podium af en stapt mij af en trekt mij naar het podium. Ik zie hoe Stoffel en Sam Bird blij naar Mitch kijken. Ik snap er helemaal niks meer van. "Ik had met Stoffel en Sam een deal gemaakt, maar eigenlijk is die deal nergens voor nodig, Lieve mensen ik wil jullie aan de liefde van mijn leven voorstellen. Dit is Alex Lynn, hij was een fan die ik heb ontmoet tijdens een meet en greet, maar hij is zoveel meer dan een fan, hij is bijna klaar met zijn studie voor docent en ik weet dat hij een goede leraar gaat worden maar daar wil ik het niet over hebben, lieve Alex, we kennen elkaar nu pas een paar maanden maar ik weet zeker dat ik met je oud wil worden dus lieve Alex, wil je deze belofte ring aannemen en als we ooit verloven krijg je de verlovingsring." Ik heb de tranen over mijn wangen lopen. Ik weet niet wat mij overkomt. "Ja, natuurlijk wil ik dat." We zoenen daar op het podium. We worden door veel mensen omhelsd. Mitch maakt een foto en gooit die op Instagram.

** _ "Het was mijn grootste Fan, nu is het mijn droomman ik hou van je Alexander ( Alex) Lynn."_ **

De lieve reacties stromen binnen en we kunnen ons geluk amper op. Mitch kust mij. Ik was ooit zijn fan. Nu ben ik de man wie hij oud wil worden. 


End file.
